El Chat de Inazuma
by Keita-chan
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has imaginado las conversaciones por chat de los chicos y chicas de Inazuma? Pues, ha veces nada es como lo imaginamos y menos esas conversaciones tan... al estilo Inazuma"


¡Hi, hi!

Bueno… Este fanfic pertenece a Keita-chan y angylopez (O sea yo) xD Sí, durante este primer capítulo yo presentaré el fanfic, la próxima vez será Keita-chan ^^

**Este fanfic ha sido realizado con el permiso de Belu-Saku. Así que no hay motivo para insinuar que hemos plagiado algo~. **

El fanfic trata de los chicos de Inazuma Eleven, y sus conversaciones por chat xD

Haré unas aclaraciones:

1# Atsuya Fubuki está vivo en este fanfic. (¿Explicación lógica? Es un fanfic xD)

2# Sabemos que no se permite el formato 'guion teatral' pero ellos están escribiendo. No hablando.

3# Incoherencias a mil xD Así que no nos hacemos responsables de algo.

4# Si ven alguna falta ortográfica como lo lamentamos.

5# Este fanfic es algo dual. El crédito es para ambas.

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**ATENCIÓN: "Lamentamos ya no poder seguir el fic, ya que una persona nos ha indicado que el fic va contra las reglas del Fanfiction, y antes de que reporten el fanfic y la cuenta, decidimos dejar el fic. Lamentamos esto, sólo agradecemos que hayan leído el fanfic"**

**Capítulo I: **Gatito.

Atsuya Fubuki: "¡Demonios Fudou! ¡¿Por qué no me respondes?! ¡Llevo casi toda la vida esperando a que contestes! Y para que veas que no exagero, me fui a la cocina, le preparé un banquete a Shirou, volví, corrí casi el maratón de Francia, le di vuelta al vecindario como diez veces y volví. ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestas?!"

Fudou Akio: "Perdí mi teléfono"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¿Y entonces cómo diablos estás conectado?"

Fudou Akio: "Pues, lo que pasa es que iba en el bus. Y cómo andaba distraído escuchando a una señora regañando a su hija por no escucharla, no me di cuenta que ya me había pasado del lugar donde me tenía que bajar. Después, el estúpido que conducía el bus no me quería dejar bajar porque no le había pagado, y yo le juré que sí. Y la cosa terminó en que me sacaron de bus porque casi me agarro con la señora que regañaba a su hija porque ella me comenzó a gritar, y yo le dije "¡Vieja loca!", entonces me sacaron del bus, pero cuando me baje, me di cuenta que mi teléfono no estaba en mi bolsillo, así que corrí detrás el bus. Lo alcance y encontré mi teléfono... Eso creo, en fin se parece mucho al mío"

Kazemaru _Ichirouta__:_ "Saben, en otro momento les diría que no le creyeran, pero yo iba en el mismo bus, ¡Y tú tienes mi teléfono! ¡No se te vaya a ocurrir ver mis mensajes!"

Fudou Akio: "Yo no te prometo nada. De ser posible aquí tengo futuro chantaje"

Kazemaru _Ichirouta__:_ "¡Es que si lo haces, ya verás lo que sucede!"

Fubuki Shirou: "Fudou-kun, creo que sería mejor que desista antes de que Kazemaru-kun cometa homicidio"

Fudou Akio: "¿Por qué lo dices?"

Fubuki Shirou: "Porque está en la cocina buscando un cuchillo mientras dice: te matare~"

Fudou Akio: "¿Y tú como lo sabes?"

Fubuki Shirou: "Porque estoy en su casa"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¡Espera! ¿Estás en casa de Kazemaru? Entonces, ¿quién esta abajo comiendo en la cocina?"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¡Yo! Ya vino por quien lloraban, y no sabía que Atsuya-chan cocinara tan bien"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¡Maldito Ryuuji! ¡Tú eres el que está comiendo en mi casa! ¿Qué acaso en tu casa no te preparan comida?"

Ryuuji Midorikawa: "Es que Hiroto no me quiso dar de comer porque dice que soy capaz de dejar a la población mundial sin comida"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¡Sal de mi casa! Vete a ver a quién más le robas comida"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Recordando el asunto de robar… ¡Fudou, devuélveme mi teléfono!"

Fudou Akio: "Espera… ¿Cómo se supone que estás conectado si no tienes teléfono?"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Acaso no tiene un teléfono de emergencia que usan cuando alguien les roba el suyo?"

Fudou Akio: "No"

Fubuki Shirou: "La verdad no…"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No puedo"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Midorikawa, ¿estás diciendo que no puedes tener otro teléfono?"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¿Qué teléfono? Yo me refería a que no puedo ir a otra casa a comer…"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Regreso en cinco minutos, voy a sacar la basura"

Fubuki Shirou: "Eso no suena bien..."

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Qué bien, aquí comenzaba a apestar"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Con basura me refería a ti, idiota"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano…"

Fubuki Shirou: "Creo que se refería a ti, Midorikawa"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "… "

Endou Mamoru: "¿Por qué nadie me dijo que se habían conectado? Siempre me dejan solo"

Fubuki Shirou: "Capitán, no es que lo dejemos solo, es que usted nunca llega cuando es necesario"

Goenji Shuuya: "Pero en fin, yo quiero saber cómo resolvió el asunto de la 'basura' tu hermano, Fubuki"

Fubuki Atsuya: "Digamos que me las arregle"

Kiyama Hiroto: "No lo mataste, ¿verdad? Que si no aparece Hitomiko me mata a mí"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¡Fudou dame mi teléfono!"

Fudou Akio: "¿Por qué tan desesperado? No se acaba el mundo por un celular"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "E-Es que... ¡Que te importa! ¡Solo dame mi teléfono!"

Kudou Fuyuka: "Lo que Kazemaru-kun quiere decir es que tiene una cita con 'cierta persona' y ahí tiene el numero para llamarle"

Atsuya Fubuki: "A poco el afeminado tiene cita... Y descuida Kiyama, no lo mate. Desgraciado helado con suerte"

Fubuki Shirou: "¿Salió huyendo?"

Atsuya Fubuki: "El muy tarado saltó por la ventana de la cocina, y se fue corriendo a quién sabe dónde, a lo mejor fue a robar Wi-fi y comida…"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Si el Wi-fi llega a tu casa, está invadiendo propiedad privada así que no sería robar…"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Claro, pero no cuenta si tú eres el que está invadiendo propiedad privada"

Midorikawa Ryuuji:" No es mi culpa que el Wi-fi llegué hasta la calle"

Fudou Akio: "No llega hasta la calle, tú estás parado frente a la puerta"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Cómo lo sabes, Fudou?"

Fudou Akio: "¡Porque al que le está robando Wi-fi es a mí!"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Ah… Kazemaru, ¿quién es tu cita?"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "No cambies de tema… Y es alguien que no les importa"

Fudou Akio: "Midorikawa, más te vale volver a salir corriendo porque no me hago responsable de lo que te pase"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Y yo tampoco me hago responsable de lo que le pase a Fudou. ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!"

Endou Mamoru: "Cuak…"

Kudou Fuyuka: "…"

Fudou Akio: "¿Qué?"

Goenji Shuuya: "¿…?"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Cuak?"

Endou Mamoru: "Es que me ignoraron de nuevo… Y pues… Cuak"

Goenji Shuuya: "Solo Endou hace esas cosas..."

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Te apoyo..."

Fudou Akio: "Lo mismo digo..."

Fubuki Shirou: "A este paso estaré de acuerdo con Goenji-kun en dar balonazos"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¿Y ese es nuestro capitán?"

Kudou Fuyuka: "Ay Mamoru-kun, ¿qué haremos contigo?"

Kiyama Hiroto: "Ni siquiera sé que decir..."

Endou Mamoru: "¿Por qué todos se empeñan en hacerme bullying?"

Kidou Yuuto: "Me acabo de conectar y primero diré, Endou estoy pensando seriamente lo de llevarte al psicólogo; y Fudou, ¡Tú eres el que me está robando Wi-fi a mí! Si te llega la señal es porque la otra noche te subiste al techo de mi casa y conectaste una antena rara. Aparte ¡Deja de espiar a mi hermana! Y Kazemaru, ¿Quién es tu cita?"

Endou Mamoru: "¡¿Qué uno ya no puede hacer 'cuak' tranquilo?!

Fudou Akio: "¡No tienes pruebas! Y si las tienes pues… te crees Superman"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Kidou, a ti no te puedo contestar mal… Saldré con alguien, con una persona. Esa es mi respuesta"

Goenji Shuuya: "No le contesten a Kidou al mismo tiempo. Primero resolvamos el asunto más importante"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Sí, ¿quién es tu cita, Kazemaru?"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Por qué yo primero? Mejor Endou… se ve que quiere llamar la atención"

Endou Mamoru: "Jamás volveré a graznar"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¿Graznar?"

Endou Mamoru: "Sí, ¿o así no se llama?"

Kudou Fuyuka: "Eh… Mejor olvidemos el tema de Mamoru-kun"

Kidou Yuuto: "La respuesta de Kazemaru me lo dejo todo claro… ¡Superman no tiene nada que ver con mi capa!"

Fudou Akio: "Eso dices ahora… apuesto que la seguirás usando de adulto"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Kidou ignora a Fudou… Por cierto, ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!"

Fudou Akio: "Pareces una chica desesperada… Si lo quieres ven y búscalo"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Eso haré"

Kudou Fuyuka: "¡Uhhh! Yo quiero ver la pelea de Kidou-kun y Fudou-kun por Haruna-chan. Y Kazemaru-kun yo que tú llamo a la policía antes, aparte voy a llamarle a Natsumi para que se conecte y me ayude a espiar la cita de Kazemaru-kun"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¡¿Qué uno ya no puede tener privacidad?! Creo que hasta Endou la respetaría. Y Fuyuka considerare tu propuesta de llamar a la policía"

Endou Mamoru: "¿Hum? No, la verdad yo también quiero saber"

Fubuki Shirou: "Sí, dinos Kazemaru-kun"

Goenji Shuuya: "Colectiva para que Kazemaru nos diga con quién va a salir"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea…!"

Fudou Akio: "Comentaste tarde, baboso…"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Para mí todavía cuenta"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¡Déjenme en paz!"

Otonashi Haruna: "¿Quién se va pelear con quién?"

Kudou Fuyuka: "Ha este paso, parece que casi todos"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Hola"

Endou Mamoru: "Konnichiwa"

Otonashi Haruna: "Hi"

Kudou Fuyuka: "Hello"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¡Guten tag!"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¿Gluten qué?"

Fubuki Shirou: "Guten tag, es la forma de saludar en alemán"

Fudou Akio: "¿A quién le importa?"

Kiyama Hiroto: "Nunca está de más saber varios idiomas"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Yo lo escuché en la tele… y se me hizo gracioso"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Qué saludo tan raro, me gusta más este: _Bonjour__"_

Goenji Shuuya: "No eres francés para saludar así"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Y qué? Midorikawa no es alemán y saluda así"

Endou Mamoru: "¡Oh, yo tengo otro saludo!"

Otonashi Haruna: "Haber, ¿cuál es?"

Endou Mamoru: "Miau"

Goenji Shuuya: "¿...?"

Kidou Yuuto: "..."

Fubuki Shirou: "¡¿...?!"

Kiyama Hiroto: "..."

Kudou Fuyuka: "..."

Otonashi Haruna: "..."

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "..."

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Miau?"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "¿Y el de los saludos raros soy yo?"

Akio Fudou: "Idiota..."

Atsuya Fubuki: "Yo me dignaré a defender al capitán..."

Endou Mamoru: "Gracias, Atsuya..."

Atsuya Fubuki: "...Él no tiene la culpa de haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando nació, aunque fuera con un balón de fútbol"

Endou Mamoru: "¡Gracias! Finalmente alguien me comprende"

Goenji Shuuya: "Solo Endou no entiende el verdadero significado de un insulto"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Kidou, ¿aún está en pie la propuesta de llevarlo al psicólogo?"

Kidou Yuuto: "No sé, ¿y un psiquiatra?"

Endou Mamoru: "¡¿Otra vez?!"

Otonashi Haruna: "¿Ya fue con un psiquiatra, capitán?"

Endou Mamoru: "No, me refería a que no encuentro el cargador de mi teléfono"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Ya que mencionaron un teléfono… ¡Fudou!"

Fudou Akio: "¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso soy adivino para saber qué quieres?!"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "No, pero al menos ten la buena intención de abrirme la puerta de tu casa, y devolverme lo que me robaste"

Fudou Akio: "Si yo devuelvo tu celular, que alguien me devuelva el mío"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Eso es un caso perdido"

Kidou Yuuto: "Seguro la señora que te gritó se lo llevó~"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Me da pereza leerme los anteriores mensajes. ¡Alguien que resuma todo!"

Kino Aki: "Verás, al parecer Atsuya quería que Fudou le contestara, pero resulta que en el bus que iba Fudou, pasó algo y perdió el teléfono y recogió el de Kazemaru-kun porque ambos iban en el mismo bus, entonces de ahí ambos discuten sobre el celular, después resultó que Midorikawa-kun se robó la comida que preparó Atsuya para su hermano. Luego, Midorikawa-kun robó el Wi-fi de Fudou que terminó siendo de Kidou, Endou-kun no sé porque dijo "Cuak", y Kidou mencionó algo de un psicólogo, sin embargo ahora están considerando llevarlo con un psiquiatra porque maulló cuando todos estaban saludándote, pero eso no es lo importante… Kazemaru-kun quiere su teléfono porque ahí tiene el número de 'cierta persona' con la que va a tener una cita"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Ah, ya… ¿cómo sabes todo eso?"

Kino Aki: "Estuve leyendo todo desde antes, pero mi celular no funcionaba bien y no podía contestar sólo podía leer…"

Endou Mamoru: "¡Bingo!"

Goenji Shuuya: "¿Encontraste tu cargador?"

Endou Mamoru: "No, hay un lindo gatito parado frente a mi puerta, ¡¿No es adorable?! Le enseñaré a jugar fútbol"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Fútbol… con gatos?"

Endou Mamoru: "¿Qué tiene? ¿No han visto las películas de perros jugando basquetbol, fútbol, y otros deportes? ¡¿Y qué hay del perro bombero?!"

Kidou Yuuto: "Las he visto, pero… ¡Son perros, no gatos!"

Endou Mamoru: "Estás siendo muy discriminativo con los animales…"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "Apoyo a Endou~, creo que los gatitos pueden hacerlo"

Fudou Akio: "¡Ya hasta a los recondenados gatos metemos en el fútbol! Este deporte esta cada día peor. Entonces llamemos a Sakuma y le decimos que entrene sus pingüinos"

Endou Mamoru: "¡Con el fútbol no te metas!"

Sakuma Jirou: "¡Tampoco con los pingüinos!"

Kidou Yuuto: "¿En qué momento llegaste, Sakuma?"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Hasta los pingüinos humanos se cuelan a la conversación"

Raimon Natsumi: "¡Ya olviden el tema de los animales! Aún tenemos algo que tratar primero, ¿Kazemaru-kun, con quien tendrás la cita?"

Kino Aki: "Es cierto, llevo rato esperando a que Kazemaru lo diga. Por cierto Goenji-kun buena propuesta lo de la colectiva"

Goenji Shuuya: "Gracias"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Creo que me volví a perder en la conversación"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¡¿Que no me pueden dejar en paz?! Kidou, ¡Ayúdame!"

Kidou Yuuto: "No creo tener jurisdicción aquí"

Fubuki Shirou: "Midorikawa, ¿Sabes por qué Atsuya está en una esquina de la casa con una enorme aura deprimente encima?"

Midorikawa Ryuuji: "No"

Kiyama Hiroto: "¿Por qué no le preguntas tú, Fubuki?"

Fubuki Shirou: "No contesta"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¡Ya no hay pudín!"

Goenji Shuuya: "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Está así por el pudín?! Y luego dicen que yo estoy loco por dar balonazos…"

Endou Mamoru: "El pudín es delicioso"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Digo lo mismo… siguen conversando de los gatos, ¿verdad?"

Fudou Akio: "Toramaru tiene atrasado su cerebro como diez minutos…"

Kino Aki: "No seas grosero con él, es menor que tú"

Fudou Akio: "¿Y?"

Endou Mamoru: "Hagamos otra colectiva para hacer a Fudou más amable"

Kidou Yuuto: "¿Es en serio? No va a funcionar"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Ya lo intentaste?"

Fudou Akio: "Seré amable si alguien me devuelve mi teléfono"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Acéptalo, perdiste el tuyo. ¡Ahora, regrésame el mío!"

Fudou Akio: "Está bien, está bien… págame por el teléfono"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Ni que estuviera loco"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Fudou eres muy cruel"

Endou Mamoru: "Eso todos lo sabemos, pero de todas formas… ¿Quién quiere ver a mi gatito?"

Fudou Akio: "Ha nadie le interesa tu bobo gato"

Endou Mamoru: "¡Pues bien! Entonces no les cuento que traía el gatito"

Goenji Shuuya: "¿Y acaso el gato traía algo?"

Kino Aki: "Vaya, se puso interesante"

Raimon Natsumi: "No sé por qué el asunto de ese animalito llama tanto la atención"

Fubuki Shirou: "Dinos ya capitán, ¿qué tenía el gatito?"

Endou Mamoru: "Aunque no lo crean, venía arrastrando una bolsa, yo como toda persona normal revisé lo que había ahí, y… ¡encontré un teléfono! Que de por sí tiene mensajes raros"

Fudou Akio: "¡Espera! ¿Cómo es el celular?"

Endou Mamoru: "Ahora si te interesa…"

Fudou Akio: "Sólo dime cómo es"

Endou Mamoru: "Es como un teléfono, nada sobresaliente… Lo que si tiene raro es que tiene varios mensajes extraños, por ejemplo… hay uno que dice: 'Akio-chan ponte suerte antes de ir a la secundaria'"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "¿Eh?"

Otonashi Haruna: "Es gracioso porque es el teléfono de Fudou"

Fudou Akio: "¡Ni se te ocurra leer el resto!"

Kidou Yuuto: "Así que ahí terminó el celular"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "No entiendo"

Atsuya Fubuki: "¿Tú otra vez?"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "Quise decir que no comprendo cómo terminó eso con un gato…"

Fudou Akio: "Seguro es el gato que traía la vieja loca"

Fubuki Shirou: "¿Traía un gato?"

Goenji Shuuya: "A dónde ha llegado el mundo"

Endou Mamoru: "Sí, abandonar así a un pobre e inocente gatito"

Kudou Fuyuka: "Creo que ellos se refería a porqué el gato estaba en el bus"

Sakuma Jirou: "De cualquier forma ya se aclaró todo, así que Fudou le devuelves su celular a Kazemaru, y Endou te devuelve tu teléfono"

Fudou Akio: "Rayos, no me queda de otra"

Endou Mamoru: "Apuesto que ya no piensas lo mismo de los gatos"

Fudou Akio: "Cállense, que ya tuve suficiente…"

Endou Mamoru: "Fudou… tú madre parece preocupada… está preguntando dónde estás. ¿Qué le contesto?"

Fudou Akio: "¡No le contestes nada! Voy para allá"

Kidou Yuuto: "Espera… Fudou, ¿acaso no estás en tu casa?"

Fudou Akio: "Sí, pero mi madre no está y… ¡No les importa!"

Sakuma Jirou: "Awww, el amor de las madres es lo máximo"

Raimon Natsumi: "¿Ya estudiaron para el examen de mañana?"

Goenji Shuuya: "No…"

Kidou Yuuto: "Sí"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Se me había olvidado"

Kino Aki: "Bueno, vámonos a estudiar o nos irá mal mañana. Adiós"

Kudou Fuyuka: "También me iré a estudiar"

Otonashi Haruna: "Yo tengo deberes que hacer… Nos vemos luego"

Fudou: "Yo iré a arreglar el asunto de mi celular"

Kazemaru Ichirouta: "Digo lo mismo"

Atsuya Fubuki: "Bien por ustedes… me iré a dormir para deprimirme más porque no hay más pudín"

Fubuki Shirou: "Iré a comprar más pudín"

Endou Mamoru: "Le daré de comer a mi gatito"

Utsunomiya Toramaru: "¡Sayonara a todos! Mañana todo aquel que quiera saber lo de Kazemaru reúnanse en el club de fútbol"

¡Okay, mina-san! Esto ha sido todo por hoy (se salvaron XD) esperamos que les haya gustado, y otra vez, lamentamos si se encontró algún error de ortografía, agradecer a todos los que lo hayan leído. Y solo me resta decir que pasen un feliz día, vean anime, escuchen música, y… ¿Reviews? (XD)

**Ya nee~ (ˆˆ) )**


End file.
